SuGaR
by Saekodachi47
Summary: Entre juegos y sonrisas se revelan verdaderas intenciones. Una pequeñísima confusión, algo de celos y dulces desafíos los harán descubrir que la felicidad es solo cuestión de atreverse. One Shotcito amigos! Ranma x Akane


**SuGaR**

Miraba fijamente, miraba sin distracciones, concentrado como si de aprender una nueva técnica se tratara al objetivo de su atención. De vez en cuando entrecerraba los ojos pensando con gran molestia qué tenía ese imbécil de su rival que él mismo durante años no tuvo para impulsarla a tener ese tipo de detalles y habilidades.

Fruncía los labios tratando de controlar lo agitado que comenzaba a sentirse de la pura rabia y de enfermizos celos para continuar pareciendo el típico insensible desinteresado al que no le mueve un pelo el estar espiando a esta nada especial chica.

Que va! A esta muchacha mmm, cómo iba a describirla ahora? Normal! Sí! Por que de extraordinaria no tenía nada, no tenía un cabello sedoso y con un brillo azulado que apenas y cubría su tentador cuello, no poseía para nada un cuerpo que a pesar de no ser voluptuoso ni exuberante era el causante de mil miradas atrevidas que por la calle osaban ver de más ganándose a escondidas un buen golpe de este "nada interesado" pelinegro.

Tampoco tenía buen carácter, no no... Únicamente era la única persona capaz de transformarse en un minuto de un demonio furioso al más dulce y tierno ser. Y ahora, esta chica "normal" que por cierto, hasta hace nada no tenía idea de la diferencia entre el azúcar y la sal, se encontraba más que esmerada adornando en el dojo una pequeña mesita llena, repleta, de variedades de postrecitos para halagar a un cretino. A un tarado que solo por cumplir años hoy se creyó con derecho de llamar la atención de su negado tormento de ojos color avellana.

Continuaba mirándola con sigilo felino, a pesar de su miedo a los mininos. Quería entrar de una buena vez, quería importunarla, distraerla de su labor, hacerle ver a su invisible público que Ranma Saotome y solamente Ranma Saotome era el único ser sobre la tierra con el derecho de que ese par de pequeñas manos femeninas se hayan esforzado.

A pesar de llevar horas clavandole la mirada encima, la joven estaba tan inmersa acomodando meticulosamente cada dulce sobre la mesa que ni siquiera lo notó. Harto de ser olímpicamente ignorado se colocó un par de audífonos mientras se disponía a escuchar música en su reproductor portátil para irse de allí de una buena vez.

\- Tonta Akane, tan concentrada... Tanto trabajo para qué? Para ese cerdo aprovechado? Apuesto a que todos esos dulces saben horrible y lo que harán es mandar a Ryoga al hospital de una indigestión magistral - Sonrió tratando de convencerse a el mismo de lo que estaba pensando. Justo cuando dio un paso para retirarse al fin de allí, la vio probar un pequeño bombon, saborearlo con todo el gusto del mundo y sonreir.

\- Ahhh no! Probó lo que preparó! Probó y no se murió ni nada! Claro! Para ese patán si lo hace bien y a mi cada vez me intoxica más gravemente con sus experimentos! Ah pero ya verá - Dijo mentalmente tratando de ocultar sus celos en lo más profundo de su cordura mientras ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza y entraba "despreocupadísimo" al dojo, sin darse cuenta, claro está, que Akane estaba en el.

La hermosa muchachita miraba con emoción su primera creación, la primera de su vida! Una mesa decente! Con dulces y bocaditos presentables al ojo humano y mejor aún... Comestibles!

Siiiglos habían pasado en los que gracias a Kasumi y a su infinita paciencia logró preparar semejante hazaña y como no! Tenía tanto por celebrar! Se levantó de un saltito muy contenta sin fijarse siquiera que Ranma pasaba detrás de ella chocándose fuertemente con el y provocando que caiga sentado clavando de lleno su mano sobre algunos de los pastelillos.

Histérica, obviamente, Akane le reclamó tamaño descuido - Tanto te cuesta hacer algo tan básico como mirar por donde caminas tarado!

El joven de la trenza sabía bien lo que le esperaba pero por tener puestos los audífonos con música al máximo volumen no le escuchó. Cuando Akane vio que ni siquiera le prestaba el mínimo de atención le arrancó prácticamente los auriculares de las orejas y hasta los sacó del aparato portátil haciendo que la música suene en altavoz.

\- Idiota! - Fue lo último que la peliazul dijo antes de que el marcialista la enfurezca más diciéndole - Akane no te escuché absolutamente nada!

La mano de Akane cobró vida aparentemente y tomando un pastelillo más grande procedió a enterrarlo en la cara de Ranma dejándolo bañado en chocolate.

 _ **Estoy herido, estoy destrozado.**_

 _ **Tu amor necesito, tu amor me hace falta.**_

 _ **Cuando no estás me siento débil,**_

 _ **yo te suplico, de rodillas tu me tienes.**_

Sonaba incesantemente en el reproductor portátil de música una pegajosa canción cuando Ranma sin temer por la aparición del mazo por semejante acción se armó de valor y pensó - Ah si? Pues mira lo que haremos con los postrecitos de tu querido Ryoga - Y sin pensarlo tomó otro pastelillo pero esta vez de vainilla y untó de crema pastelera la mejilla y cuello de la chica.

 _ **Tu amor no quiero necesitar,**_

 _ **solo quiero estar dentro de ti.**_

 _ **Yo muero cuando tu no estás.**_

 _ **No me importa dónde tu estés,**_

 _ **yo solo quiero estar junto a ti,**_

 _ **que me des un poco de ti.**_

Con la boca abierta se quedó la joven Tendo al recibir el inocente "ataque" de su prometido cuando tampoco le importó nada y parandose sobre sus rodillas tomó a mano abierta fresas cubiertas de chocolate blanco y una a una se las trató de lanzar al esquivo muchacho que pudo evitar todas menos la última que aterrizó en su boca.

Sin querer Akane soltó una risita con la que dio por perdida la pelea ya que al hacerla sonreir su enojo pasó a la historia.

Con una atractiva mueca de medio lado Ranma mordió a la mitad la deliciosa fresa y apoyándose también en sus rodillas con un brazo tomó a la muchacha para evitar que escape y jugando la obligó a comer el resto de la fruta.

La chica pensaba que el juego terminó allí pero sin siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar, Ranma, de un recipiente tomó con la mano azúcar impalpable pura y la sopló sobre la joven que quedó cubierta de blanco.

 _ **Azúcar! Por favor, ven y dame un poco de tu amor.**_

 _ **Aquí estoy y quiero... una pizca de tu corazón.**_

 _ **Ven y muestrame el amor y todo estará bien, de tu dulce ponle a mi vida.**_

 _ **Azucar! Por favor, ven y dame un poco de tu amor.**_

Con la fuerza que la caracteriza y sintiendo su enojo volver a crecer tomó a joven por los hombros y en un solo movimiento lo empujó hacia abajo haciéndolo caer exactamente sobre la mesa antes adornada y que ahora más parecía una melosa y pegajosa cama.

Akane vio que Ranma aún adolorido tomó un trozo de pastel para contraatacar pero ella más veloz y encontrándose en ventaja se colocó sobre el impidiendole el movimiento. Ya se volvían a escuchar risitas de parte y parte haciendo que todo este juego sea de mutuo acuerdo.

La chica no se había fijado que en su mejilla cerca de su oreja colgaba un trocito de cereza pero el azabache si. Y aunque se encontraba debajo de ella se impulsó como cuando hace abdominales y ante el súbito sonrojo de Akane que no sabía que es lo que él estaba atreviéndose a hacer, de una pequeña mordida retiró la oportuna fruta.

Sin decir media palabra pero más enrojecida que la misma cereza le lanzó en el cabello chispas de chocolate alborotandoselo con las manos - Por atrevido! - Susurró con coquetería pura.

\- Atrevido por qué? Me gusta la cereza y se me antojó justo esa! Qué harás al respecto - Sonreía egocéntrico al verla sonrojada.

\- A mi me gusta el chocolate y no por eso te he... mmm no te me he lanzado encima! - Dijo simulando capricho de niña atrevida.

 _ **Toda mi vida tu la reparas,**_

 _ **no me abandones, no me dejes con las ganas.**_

 _ **-**_ Pues haz lo que yo y no te quedes con las ganas - Esta última parte Ranma la simuló muy bien haciéndose el que cantaba ya que la canción iba justamente por esa parte y así disfrazaba su verdadero deseo nada musical.

Asombradisimo se quedó al ver como su prometida tomaba un recipiente que antes del "tsunami" estaba lleno de chocolate derretido y desde arriba la dejaba caer sobre el. Sin recuperarse de la impresión el joven recibió todas las descargas eléctricas del mundo al sentir como el delgado hilito de chocolate bajaba por su sensible cuello, pero como un resorte salió de debajo de su compañera cuando la vio acercarse dispuesta a seguir el camino de dulce nada menos que con sus labios.

Akane lejos de enfadarse sonrió victoriosa, sabía muy bien (gracias a las caricias que ella le hacía en la cabellera y en el cuello cuando el joven se encontraba en su estado de neko-ken para calmarlo, que esta parte del cuerpo era el colmo de sensible en el). Lo miró desafiante - Miedo? Saotome?

El impresionado joven se sintió retado y tomó él mismo aquel recipiente y colocó en su cuello lo poco que quedaba de chocolate. La miró muy seguro y preguntó - Y ahora quien es la asustada?

 _ **Cuando no estás, soy inseguro.**_

 _ **Tu tienes algo, tienes algo que me gusta.**_

El chico en un punto de la historia juraaaba que ella no tendría los pantalones para hacer lo que iba a hacer y para hacerlo más interesante se sentó con la cabeza de lado continuando con el desafío y mirandola de esa manera tan única y altanera.

Pero como a ella le fascina quitarle lo altanero...

 _ **Quiero tu caramelo, de tu dulce probar.**_

 _ **No dejes que lo toquen sabes que es mío ya.**_

 _ **Yo voy a ser ese, así es que debe ser,**_

 _ **por que no cualquiera te sabe comer.**_

Y casi como siguiendo las instrucciones de la canción que seguía tocando la joven se arrodilló frente a el y con una mano sostuvo la mejilla del sonrojado valiente mientras deslizaba de la manera más inocente sus labios por el cuello del retador, sintiéndolo temblar de una manera tan literal que hasta lo miró cerrar fuerte los ojos y disimuladamente morder su labio inferior.

 _ **Con rodeos no quiero estar, no me voy a avergonzar.**_

\- A un Saotome nadie lo desafía y mucho menos de ese modo - Dijo en un susurro cuando aprisionó a la "endulzada" muchacha con uno de sus brazos más que dispuesto a cobrarse el shock. Miró los labios de su prometida y con el corazón latiendo a mil se atrevió a intentar besarla pero ella giró su rostro violentamente obligándolo a aterrizar su boca también en su delicado cuello. Luego de esta impresión ella se soltó de golpe y se puso de pie dispuesta a irse, simulando como una campeona el desconcierto de aquel apasionado juego inocente pero atrevido.

\- Es tu turno de hacer la limpieza en el dojo - Le dijo mostrándole su pequeña lengua a manera de burla y volteandose para salir del lugar - Por cierto, todo eso no era por el cumpleaños de Ryoga... - Volvió a voltearse con dirección al todavía encendido muchacho - Llegaste a esta casa hace 4 años bobo! Feliz aniversario... En fin... Quédate con las ganas - Soltó como quien no dice nada mientras probaba un poco de jalea de uno de sus dedos poniendo al chico más de cabeza.

 _ **No seas tímida! No te eches para atrás!**_

Fue lo último que sonó de aquella pegajosa canción mientras el derrotado joven miraba a su tormenta personal desaparecer a la distancia. Sonrió y giró la cabeza velozmente de lado a lado abofeteandose real y mentalmente, para luego suspirar resignado y proceder a comenzar a recoger el desorden.

Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos cuando lo pensó mejor - _**No seas tímida! No te eches para atrás! -**_ Sonó dentro de su cabeza la canción que hace poco había dejado de sonar y se atrevió.

Dejó todo tirado y sin importar estar bañado en todos los dulces del mundo corrió hacia donde ella se fue. Completamente convencido de que la felicidad era solamente eso... cuestión de atreverse.

 *****Fin*****

 **Como estaaaan mis amigos hermosooooss! Aparezco sorpresivamente con este cortito que prometí hace siglos en "A Escondidas" va con mucho cariño para todos ustedes mis lectores que siempre me han apoyado en este sueñito loco de escribir. También va con mil amores para mi amiga de nickname: Paulayjoaqui que siempre sieeempre estuvo acompañándome con sus lecturas y reviews en mis historias y me habló de esta canción en particular, Sugar de Maroon5, aunque aquí la puse en español pero está muy bonita.**

 **Gracias a todos los que me han enviado MP para saber que es de mi vida jeje les agradezco muchísimo amigos y aunque estoy suuuper mal de tiempo :'( y entre otras cositas, pues tengo avanzados un par de caps de mi nueva historia, un U/A que espero les guste, sale en octubre o septiembre si todo va bien, les debo un one shot o two shot que aun no se si se llamará "Amnesia" o "Si no te vuelvo a ver" super romántico TuT lloremos xD también les debo el epílogo de "Desde esa noche" y por supuesto de "A Escondidas" y hablando de esta última cuando publiqué el cap final olvidé completamente mencionarles que la canción que la inspiró lleva el mismo título y la interpreta el venezolano Victor Muñoz, espero la puedan escuchar es tremendo tema :) Sobre los pendientes no puedo darles fechas pero esperemos sea prontito :) Espero me digan que les pareció este pequeño shotcito dulcemente atrevido xD y que opinan sobre los "coming soon".**

 **Ahora si mis lectores no los canso más :D les mando besitos enormes! Se me cuidan y nos leemos para la próxima!**

 **Los quiero! Y gracias por estar al pendiente! Muak!**

 **SK47**


End file.
